


Предначертанность

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Гидеон приходит к Румпелю из прошлого и пытается обрести с ним счастливый конец.





	Предначертанность

К Румпельштильцхену приходили многие. За помощью, за магией, за сделками. Но никто еще не приходил и не предлагал помощь сам.  
Темный слегка обескураженно смотрел на открытое, улыбчивое лицо молодого мага, пожаловавшего к нему с фразой «Возьми меня к себе в помощники!». Пока не сумев определиться, что это - невероятная наглость или безумная искренность. А потому разрываясь между желанием преподать урок и выгнать вон или выслушать и принять это странное предложение.  
\- Хочешь быть моим учеником? - поинтересовался он вкрадчиво. Это было первым, что приходило в голову.  
Мальчишка на это лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Нет. Думаю, тебе нечему меня научить.  
Румпельштильцхен едва не задохнулся от такой наглости, однако взглянул на него уже куда более заинтересованно.  
\- Ты считаешь, что превосходишь Темного?  
\- Я хорош в магии, - лукаво улыбнулся мальчишка. - Я могу то, чего ты не можешь. Испытай меня. Если я не смогу сделать то, чего ты пожелаешь, я буду должен тебе услугу. Если смогу - останусь здесь и стану твоим союзником.  
На такую сделку Румпельштильцхен был вполне согласен. В конце концов, что он терял?  
\- Покажи мне моего сына, - велел он с презрительной насмешкой.  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что неизвестный маг поведет в воздухе рукой, и в оформившемся клубе дыма возникнет силуэт мальчика, сидящего на полу темной пещеры. Джунгли Неверленда вокруг - их Румпель мог узнать и спустя годы.  
\- Бэй... - прошептал он, вздрогнув. Чье-то присутствие рядом на мгновения выпало из памяти и перестало иметь значение.  
Значит, он был там... Значит, попадет в мир без магии спустя годы... Когда грянет время заклятья... Увидеть его даже на секунду до того дня - это больше того, о чем он мог мечтать.  
\- Как твое имя? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, когда видение угасло, и он смог снова вспомнить о реальности.  
Искусный маг лучезарно улыбнулся.  
\- Гидеон.

В замке новый житель освоился быстро. Румпелю еще никогда прежде не казалось, что замок принадлежит совсем не ему, а незваному гостю. Пожалуй, все пошло не так с самой первой секунды...  
\- Вот, - ехидно произнес Румпельштильцхен, издевательски кивая на дверь темницы. - Тут у меня комнаты для гостей.  
\- Да ладно? - засмеялся Гидеон, приподнимая бровь. - Серьезно? Дай мне пять минут, и я превращу эту дыру в хоромы. Какой смысл?  
Темный с недовольством принял аргумент, признавая, что жажда показаться крайне негостриприимным у него, пожалуй, уже доведена до абсурда. Новому обитателю своего замка он все же выделил комнату - «вполне сносную», как оценил ее Гидеон. И, поскрежетав зубами, отправился за прялку - успокаивать нервы.  
Подобное впоследствии происходило частенько, однако Гидеон и правда оказался весьма полезен. Ради его неоценимой помощи можно было потерпеть и наглую бесцеремонность, и его вечно хорошее настроение, которое ничем невозможно было испортить. Последнее, в общем-то, раздражало больше всего.  
Какую бы грязную работу Румпельштильцхен ни просил выполнить, как бы грубо и жестко ни вел себя с ним, Гидеон ни единого раза не выразил недовольства. Не произнес ни единого «как ты жесток», «чудовище», которые он не раз слышал от Белль. С ней Гидеон тоже сразу поладил - еще бы, веселый парень примерно ее возраста. Что еще нужно было затворнице, обреченной на вечное общество чудовища?  
Он изводился от ревности, ожидая когда-нибудь застать их в неудобном положении, однако, несмотря ни на что, отношения между ними оставались сугубо дружескими, и Румпельштильцхен со временем успокоился. В конце концов, все, чего он хотел - вернуть себе сына. Остальное не должно было иметь значение. Его внимания не стоили ни служанка, ни этот загадочный маг.

Бывало, Гидеон приносил и разрушения. Несопоставимые, конечно, с оказываемой помощью, однако, очень масштабные.  
Услышав оглушительный грохот, Румпельштильцхен выбежал во двор замка и замер, как вкопанный, созерцая обрушенную башню. Пара минут понадобилась, чтобы прийти в себя и заметить поблизости виноватого Гидеона.  
\- Я нечаянно! - завопил он, когда цепкие когтистые пальцы больно ухватили за ухо. - Я все починю!  
\- Магия - не игрушки! - разъяренно выдохнул Румпельштильцхен, потащив его за собой.  
Гидеон не сопротивлялся, только жалобно хныкал, как нашкодивший ребенок. Черт побери, какие же ужасные нынче были слуги... Непочтительные, наглые, косорукие! Даже нерадивая горничная не смогла бы нанести таких крупномасштабных разрушений, как относительно послушный и покладистый маг!  
Когда Румпельштильцхен втолкнул в темницу, одним взмахом руки оставив без одежды, а потом подвесил за руки к потолку, Гидеон не высказал никаких возражений. Только старался заискивающе заглянуть в глаза, пытаясь вызвать жалость.  
\- Ну я больше не буду... - заныл он, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. Висеть в цепях было не слишком удобно.  
Как ребенок, право слово...  
Не позволив себя разжалобить, Румпельштильцхен взял в руки плеть и, размахнувшись, хлестнул нерадивого слугу по спине. Удары один за другим опускались на нежную кожу, рассекая ее. Белль, когда он проделывал с ней это, вопила, верещала, извивалась как змея. Гидеон же только тихо хныкал и постанывал, не слишком пытаясь уйти от ударов, но иногда вздрагивая всем телом и скорее непроизвольно дергаясь - что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая, с какой силой Темный их наносил. Обрушить внушительную часть замка - это все же стоило серьезного наказания. Хотя, откровенно говоря, с Гидеоном это давалось сложнее, чем с Белль... Он относился с такой искренней открытостью и доброжелательностью... Подозрительно искренней.  
Последний удар оказался самым болезненным. В него Румпельштильцхен вложил особенно противоречивые эмоции и мотивы. Гидеон пошатнулся, когда взмахом руки магия освободила из цепей. А потом, оказавшись внезапно близко, уткнулся Темному в плечо, зарываясь лицом в его одеяния. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, растерянно застыв на мгновение, а потом неловко приобнял в ответ.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - шепнул он изумленно и вкрадчиво.  
\- Утешь меня, - подсказал Гидеон, поуютнее устраиваясь у него на плече.  
Он льнул к нему, как ребенок. Такой ласковый... Этого Румпельштильцхен меньше всего ожидал после такого наказания. Как же странно...  
Теряясь в собственных чувствах и впечатлениях, он принялся гладить мага по волосам, утешая. И, повинуясь внезапно накатившему приступу сострадания, провел рукой над его спиной, исцеляя глубокие рубцы, оставшиеся от плети. Все, что заслужил, он и так уже получил. Незачем было и дальше мучить несчастного мальчика...

Однажды Гидеон вытащил его из-за прялки и повел на прогулку. Он был так настойчив, что ему невозможно было отказать.  
Они просто шли по садам, не говоря ни слова. В молчании не было лжи и лукавства, наверное поэтому на душе отчего-то стало легко и спокойно. Тепло от вечно раздражающей улыбки. Хоть в глубине души все еще мучил вопрос...  
Гидеон присел на качели, поманив присоединиться к нему. Вместе они смотрели на звезды, вслушиваясь в отзвуки ночной тишины. Это было приятнее, чем пытаться забыться, глядя на крутящееся колесо прялки. Особенно когда маг взял его за руку...  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул и перевел на него взгляд, ощущая, как сплетаются их пальцы.  
\- Хочешь знать, зачем я здесь? - прошептал Гидеон, приблизившись к нему. И накрывая поцелуем распахнутые в изумлении губы. Завлекая в долгий, глубокий, самозабвенный поцелуй. В котором Темный растворился полностью, потеряв себя на долгие мгновения. Как же это было волшебно...  
Когда Гидеон отстранился, его вопрос успел начисто вылететь из головы. Хотелось только снова прикоснуться к нему, слиться с ним... Забыться.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - улыбнулся маг, еще больше сближая дистанцию и утыкаясь ему в лоб.  
\- Как ты можешь любить? - прохрипел Румпельштильцхен. - Откуда ты знаешь меня?  
\- Я смотрел за тобой из другого мира.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Мы похожи.  
Похожи... Разве они были похожи?  
Его улыбка... Такая озорная и ласковая. В ней было что-то бесконечно родное. Теплое, близкое, прекрасное... Подобное он чувствовал, только видя улыбку Бэя... Но здесь ведь было совсем другое?..  
\- Я... - начал Румпельштильцхен, собираясь отстраниться и прекратить все это, но замолк, когда Гидеон взял в ладони его руку и бережно погладил, а затем поцеловал с какой-то особенной нежностью.  
\- Мне так нравятся твои когтистые лапки, - игриво хихикнул он.  
Темный снова растерялся, не зная, как на это отреагировать. С этим мальчишкой многое было совершенно в новинку. Загадочный, странный, непредсказуемый, он завораживал своей необычностью. И шокировал. С каждым разом все больше.  
Он вертел в руках его ладонь, осматривая так тщательно, будто в первый раз видит. И, поднеся к губам, поцеловал шершавую кожу. Румпельштильцхен слегка смутился от такой откровенной ласки, будоражащей своей простотой и искренностью. Почувствовал тепло и близость чужого тела. И, осмелев, провел рукой по растрепано-взъерошенным волосам Гидеона. В конце концов, что в этом было такого? Он же не собирался влюбляться. Просто использовать... Как слугу. Как... любовника.  
Гидеон целовал все настойчивей. И стало уже совершенно невозможно ему сопротивляться. Румпельштильцхен - слегка безумный, одержимый, привлекательно-яростный - обладал особым шармом для всех, кто жаждал чего-нибудь дикого, темного, необычного. Через него ничем не примечательные замухрышки прикасались к настоящему могущественному злу - такому противоречивому и волнующему. А он упивался своей ролью в их жизни. Своей значимостью в сравнении с людьми.  
С Гидеоном было совсем иначе. Впервые кто-то был сильнее него. Могущественнее. Свободнее. Впервые кто-то полюбил не за то, что он может дать, не за магию, не за силы Темного. И не вопреки. Впервые с ним был кто-то такой же. Кто-то понимающий, бескорыстный. Веселый, жизнерадостный темный маг. Если бы... Если только на мгновение представить, что у него сейчас мог бы родиться сын... Наверное, он был бы таким.  
Секс с ним был диким, страстным, неистовым. Никаких рамок, никакой сдержанности. Только необъятная бушующая тьма. Наверное, на всем свете не могло быть ничего приятней. В этот омут хотелось погрузиться с головой.  
\- У тебя золотое семя, - засмеялся Гидеон, разглядывая его на своих пальцах.  
Вырванный из объятий блаженства, в которых он нежился последние минуты, Румпельштильцхен недовольно приоткрыл глаза и пробурчал:  
\- Ну и что тут такого?  
\- Значит, у тебя будут золотые дети, - хихикнул маг, прижимая его к груди и тиская, как плюшевую игрушку.  
\- Почему мужчина после бурной ночи говорит со мной о детях? - сердито буркнул Темный, неохотно позволяя себя тискать.  
Гидеон только рассмеялся.

\- Что это? - только и смог вымолвить Румпельштильцхен, когда голова Питера Пена упала к его ногам.  
\- Подарок, - задорно улыбнулся Гидеон.  
Хоть Темный и был ошарашен до глубины души, он все же выпалил, не задумываясь:  
\- А Бэй?..  
Улыбка спала с лица, и Гидеон неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Его там не было.  
И тут же оживился:  
\- Зато я принес одну занятную вещь. Дай руку!  
Румпель, хмыкнув, исполнил просьбу. На запястье защелкнулся браслет.  
\- Что это? - напрягся Темный, внезапно осознав, что переборщил с доверием. Вещица явно была магическая. Как оказалось, снять ее не представлялось возможным. Даже магией... Которой он не смог воспользоваться. - Какого?!..  
\- Он блокирует магию, - с хитрой улыбкой пояснил Гидеон, снимая браслет.  
Когтистые пальцы тут же вцепились ему в горло, а яростный взгляд едва не прожег насквозь.  
\- Твои большие глаза кажутся такими беззащитными, - заставил вздрогнуть тихий голос. Совершенно спокойный и ровный, доброжелательный. Как будто маг вообще не ведал страха. Одного движения было достаточно, чтобы свернуть ему шею.  
Это... обезоруживало.  
\- Не играй со мной, мальчишка! - прошипел Румпельштильцхен, все же отпуская его.  
Доверием это было или же просто игрой? Что он задумал?  
\- Я просто хотел показать, как это работает, - снова заулыбался Гидеон.  
Ладно... Плевать.  
В очередной раз жизнь напомнила о том, что предательство всегда неожиданно. Что никому нельзя доверять. Этот мальчишка ему никто. Просто игрушка на время. Слуга. Нужно воспользоваться им, а потом уничтожить. Не стоит ждать, пока он заберет то, за чем пришел... Что бы ему ни оказалось нужно.  
На следующий день Румпельштильцхена ожидал новый подарок - и снова голова врага. На этот раз им оказался пират. Через неделю Темный уже сбился со счета.  
Гидеон служил слишком хорошо. Слишком. Простые и трудоемкие задания вроде уборки без использования магии он выполнял с большой неохотой, ворчал и ныл, что не годится для такого и это не его уровень. Но во всем остальном...  
\- За магию всегда надо платить, - как-то заметил Румпельштильцхен, взирая на то, как бездумно Гидеон ее расходует.  
\- Я родился в мире без магии, - улыбнулся тот, поворачиваясь к нему и глядя полными задора и тепла глазами. - Там другие законы. Поэтому мне не надо ни за что платить. К тому же... я уже заплатил своим детством. Этого хватит на всю мою жизнь.  
\- Каким было твое детство? - неожиданно заинтересовался Темный. Удивительно сильно захотелось узнать о нем хоть что-то...  
\- Не слишком радостным, - поморщившись, ответил Гидеон спустя небольшую паузу. Говорить об этом он явно не хотел.  
\- Ты рос без родителей? - все же решился задать вопрос Румпель.  
\- Да.  
\- В мире без магии?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты маг...  
\- Мой отец был магом. Он принес небольшой островок магии в тот мир.  
\- Что же случилось?  
Гидеон не отвечал долго. Слишком долго. Румпельштильцхену уже начало казаться, что молчание затянулось на вечность.  
\- Мой отец никогда не видел меня, - наконец произнес маг тихо и мрачно. - Точнее... Я приходил к нему во сне однажды. Я сам выбрал расти без него.  
\- Почему?  
Такое было сложно представить. Ребенка, отказавшегося от своего родителя... От его ласки, заботы, любви... Что могло им двигать?  
\- Это цена за магию, - болезненно усмехнулся Гидеон. - За то, каким я стал. Я никогда не вернусь туда, к нему.  
\- Почему? - только и смог снова спросить Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Там нас не ждет ничего хорошего.  
Очередное «почему» уже готово было сорваться с уст, однако Гидеон не позволил ему быть произнесенным, порывисто подавшись вперед и заткнув надоедливого Темного страстным поцелуем. Это затянулось так надолго, что под конец Румпельштильцхен просто забыл вопрос.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Темный укрыл заснувшего Гидеона, заботливо проследив, чтобы ему не было холодно. И, не удержавшись, погладил по волосам, заставив слегка улыбнуться во сне.  
В последнее время он часто оставался с магом, дожидаясь, пока тот уснет. Лежал рядом, прижавшись, гладил его и обнимал. Иногда так проходило несколько часов. И это было приятнее, чем сидеть за прялкой, растворяясь мыслями в крутящемся колесе. Тепло его тела, запах, дыхание - все это ощущалось так остро, было так необходимо. Бессчетные годы он не спал с кем-то рядом. Сон пусть и не шел к нему, однако это ощущение - умиротворенной, нежной близости - приводило в состояние светлого покоя. Это было чем-то большим, чем расчет или даже привязанность. Он не мог не признать это теперь.  
Разве он мог избавиться от того, кого полюбил? От того, кто стал дорог? Гидеон не хотел уходить. Он пришел сюда по доброй воле. Чтобы быть здесь. С ним. Он столько сделал для него... Может, стоило начать наконец доверять? Перестать бояться того, что может оказаться сильнее? Если бы Гидеону нужен был кинжал - чего ему стоило прийти и сказать «Я Бэйлфаер»? Сыну Румпельштильцхен все бы отдал добровольно... И маг просто не мог об этом не знать.  
Он знал слишком много. О Пене, о Миле, о Бэе. Обо всех его бесконечных любовницах. О глубинных страхах и сомнениях. И ни одно из этих знаний никогда не использовал против него.  
Румпельштильцхен сам не заметил, как стал относиться к нему снисходительнее и ласковее. Как начал сам стараться порадовать и приласкать. Как улыбался в ответ на его улыбку. Словно в нем снова проснулось что-то человеческое, давно забытое. То, что он запер в своей душе, когда потерял Бэя. Почему-то теперь оно неудержимо рвалось наружу. И это ужасно пугало.  
Ладони, обхватившие лицо, отвлекли от полных смятения мыслей. За этим последовал долгий и нежный поцелуй в лоб.  
\- Снова прошло уже несколько часов? - слегка растерянно спросил Румпель, убирая от своего лица руки Гидеона и отворачиваясь, чтобы тот не заметил его смущения.  
\- Ты такой милый, - засмеялся маг, вопреки удерживающим его когтистым лапкам кидаясь Темному на шею и принимаясь его тискать.  
Когда в попытке отбиться от назойливой ласки Румпель повалился на кровать, обоим им было уже не до разборок. Эти ребяческие игры всегда перерастали в нечто большее...  
С ним было так хорошо! Потерять его обернулось бы страшной болью. Но если бы пришлось выбирать...

\- Что на этот раз? - уже не удивляясь, поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, когда Гидеон завалился к нему, притащив за волосы Белль.  
\- Я хочу ее убить, - заявил маг. - Можно, я ее убью?  
Книга выпала из рук и хлопнулась на пол. Темный изменился в лице.  
\- Может, хватит? - прорычал он рассержено. - Что за мания убивать всех подряд? Что она тебе сделала?  
\- Она причинит тебе боль. В будущем.  
Неожиданное признание заставило вздрогнуть.  
\- Ты видишь будущее? Так же, как настоящее? Четко?  
\- Я... - замялся Гидеон, слегка ослабив хватку, что позволило Белль заехать ему кулаком в нос и с визгом броситься наутек.  
Румпельштильцхен только устало потер переносицу. Замок давно превратился в балаган.  
Обратно Белль вернулась не полностью - только ее голова. Гидеон в очередной раз пополнил свою коллекцию.  
\- Ты не ответил, - напомнил Румпель, не обращая на это внимания.  
\- Да, - нахмурившись, подтвердил Гидеон. - Я сам... из будущего. Я еще не родился. И здесь уже не рожусь.  
Румпельштильцхен хмыкнул, решив отложить вопрос о странностях судьбы в долгий ящик. Сейчас интересовало совсем другое.  
\- Хочу увидеть будущее, в котором я встречусь с Бэем. Покажи мне его.  
Слова прозвучали как приказ, но Гидеон явно не спешил его выполнять, колеблясь.  
\- Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?  
\- Ты знаешь, что там?! - зашипел Темный, хватая его за ворот. - Знаешь?! Покажи!  
Взмах руки, творящей магию, заставил слегка утихомирить пыл и полностью раствориться в представшей пред взором картине. Вот оба они - он и Гидеон - стоят посреди странного пустующего жилища. Обрывки разговоров ясно дают понять, что Бэй ускользнул. Он не хочет видеть отца. Он не простил. На что вообще стоило надеяться...  
Но вот он появляется в дверях - и, похоже, ожидает увидеть совсем не тех, кого видит. Пятится назад, спотыкается. Хочется подбежать, поддержать его - но магия не позволяет пройти сквозь время, а тот, другой Румпельштильцхен, просто стоит и смотрит на все с болью во взгляде. Гидеон наступает упавшему Бэю на грудь.  
\- Ты не заслуживаешь его любви, - шипит он, и Темный впервые видит его ярость. - Ты ненавидишь его, ненавидишь его суть, его магию. Он достоин большего.  
Румпельштильцхен из будущего пытается остановить его мольбами и слезами. Но не мешает - не делает ни единого движения. Какого черта там происходит?..  
\- У него есть сын получше, - усмехается Гидеон самодовольно и гордо. - Тот, кто принимает его таким, какой он есть, как он всегда мечтал. Тот, кто может о нем позаботиться. А твой удел - сгнить в могиле. Ты прожил так долго только затем, чтобы он мог заглянуть в твои мерзкие лицемерные глаза.  
На то, как он вырывает Бэйлфаеру сердце, Румпельштильцхен уже не смотрел. Все существо взбунтовалось, забурлило от внезапной догадки. Это будущее... И это настоящее... Этому могло быть только одно объяснение.  
\- Это правда? - хрипло выдавил Темный, хватая Гидеона за плечи. - Правда?  
\- Я твой сын, - неуютно передернув плечами, подтвердил маг. - От Белль. Я убил его, потому что ты сам разрешил... Я даю тебе выбор, который ты без меня никогда бы не обрел, но я не выбираю за тебя.  
\- Почему я это сделал?!  
\- Мы будем вместе владеть целым миром. Ты будешь счастлив. Тебе не нужно будет... цепляться за прошлое.  
Прошлое... Какую же боль оно причиняло здесь и сейчас...  
Румпельштильцхен осел на пол, хватаясь за голову. И вдруг разразился безумным хохотом. Жизнь в один момент перевернулась с ног на голову. К этому он оказался совсем не готов...

Однообразие крутящегося колеса прялки умиротворяло. Только это помогало немного уйти от реальности. Но назойливые мысли все равно упорно лезли в голову, повергая в смятение.  
Румпельштильцхен ощущал себя подавленным и потерянным. Запутавшимся. Уже не понимающим, что происходит и что он чувствует. Как поступать.  
От прикосновения к своему плечу он вздрогнул и обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с сыном. И снова опустил голову, отворачиваясь. От его присутствия сейчас было больно.  
\- Почему ты любишь меня? Почему ты здесь? - почти умоляюще прозвучал его голос. - Почему, зная, какое я чудовище, хочешь будущего со мной?  
\- Бэя ты любишь больше, чем меня, - тихо произнес Гидеон. - В его любви ты не сомневался. Не ждал подвоха.  
\- Я был плохим отцом? В будущем? Поэтому ты не остался со мной?  
\- Нет... - вздохнул маг, наклоняясь и обнимая Румпельштильцхена. Зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Прости, папа. Я сказал не то. Ты не Бэя любишь больше, чем меня. Ты с Бэем любил себя больше, чем со мной.  
В его объятиях было тепло и спокойно. Темный прикрыл глаза, слегка откидываясь назад и утыкаясь в него затылком.  
\- Но почему ты здесь, со мной, а не там?  
\- Это все не имеет значения, - нехотя ответил Гидеон. - Не спрашивай о будущем, его нет.  
\- Но есть ты...  
\- Я здесь и сейчас.  
Сын... Подумать только, у него мог родиться сын... А теперь все так... странно. Будто сон. Поэтому просто не верится. Что, если он потеряет его так же, как Бэя? Неосторожным, необдуманным решением... Неверным выбором... Что, если заслужит его ненависть? Будет плохим отцом?  
Гидеон был взрослым. Может, он вообще не нуждался в отце... Может, ему нужен был друг и любовник. Соратник. Некто равный. Родственная душа. Может, этого он не мог получить с тем, кто воспринимал его как сына. С Румпельштильцхеном из будущего. Поэтому и пришел сюда. Может... Было что-то еще. Хотелось не повторить ошибок. Если они были... Но Гидеон ничего не желал говорить.

Было так уютно и тепло. Вместе они лежали на ковре у камина, обнявшись и лаская друг друга. За окном бушевала буря, а здесь царили полная безопасность и тишь. Никто бы не потревожил их в этот момент.  
...Кроме Злой Королевы, ворвавшейся в замок.  
Румпельштильцхен, жутко недовольный тем, что она испортила такой прекрасный момент, быстро спровадил ее, выставив вон. Такое негостеприимство привело в настоящую ярость. Поэтому, когда на обратном пути дорогу преградил стоящий посреди леса Гидеон, Реджина вначале хотела отдать приказ задавить его. Решение было бы не слишком удачным - магу не составляло труда исчезнуть в любое мгновение. Поэтому она все же покинула карету и согласилась пройтись с ним пешком.  
Гидеон неожиданно оказался весьма галантен. Извинился за грубость отца, сделал довольно необычный комплимент, выразив восхищение образом чернейшего зла. Напомнил, что за всем этим всегда стоит боль и гнев...  
\- Месть - это все, что связывает с тем, кого ты потеряла, - произнес маг, уколов в самую душу. - Ты боишься счастья. Быть счастливой без него - это предательство. Я могу отправить тебя в прошлое. Чтобы ты помешала своей матери убить его. Ты этого заслуживаешь.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне сделку? - болезненно усмехнулась Злая Королева, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить свою презрительную надменность.  
\- Что-то вроде, - доброжелательно улыбнулся Гидеон. - Наложи проклятье, и я сделаю для тебя все, что смогу.  
\- А если я не хочу менять свое прошлое? Ни одна магия не исцелит пропитанное тьмой сердце.  
Гидеон рассмеялся над этим, как над забавной шуткой.  
\- Кто сказал, что тьма - это болезнь?

Их встречи происходили теперь все чаще. Улучив свободную минутку, Гидеон отправлялся в замок Злой Королевы. Беседы носили все более откровенный характер. Общение становилось все более близким. Опасно близким. Вряд ли зариться на то, что принадлежит Темному, было удачной идеей. И все же... Во всем этом было что-то настолько маняще-притягательное, что просто невозможно было остановиться.  
Наверное... Это и было то счастье на грани баланса добра и зла. Наверное... Гидеон был тем, кто любил тьму в ней так же горячо, как и свет. И от этого напрочь сносило крышу.  
Однажды у них почти дошло до поцелуя. Они сблизились, почти соприкоснувшись губами... Но Гидеон отвернулся, не позволив довести это до конца.  
\- Мое сердце занято, - напомнил он, заглянув в разочарованные глаза королевы.  
\- Но ты любишь меня, - возразила та.  
\- Не так сильно, как его, - улыбнулся Гидеон.  
\- Ты принимаешь меня такой, какая я есть. Больше ни с кем мне не обрести ничего подобного.  
\- Дети способны любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Я...  
\- Да, я знаю, - оживился Гидеон, вновь сокращая дистанцию и проводя рукой над ее животом. - Ты хочешь этого?  
Несколько секунд понадобились, чтобы совладать с эмоциями. Потом Реджина кивнула.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, - прошептала она, схватив его ладонь и прижав к своей груди, когда магия сделала свое дело.  
Гидеон немного поколебался, но все же, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю это.

\- Снова ты шлялся где-то допоздна, - заворчал Румпельштильцхен, когда сын появился в замке. - Уже давно стемнело! Я волновался!  
\- Я могу за себя постоять, - усмехнулся Гидеон, подбираясь к нему и хватая в объятия. Принимаясь тискать этот рассерженный комочек ворчливости. Темный мог только сердито сопеть, ощущая себя пойманной добычей. Попавшейся в сети родительства и любви. Сын превосходил не только в магии, но и ростом. Вырваться из его захвата не представлялось возможным. Особенно когда он внезапно порывисто и страстно поцеловал...  
Гидеон отвлекал мастерски. В самом деле, не объяснять же ему, что отец только что стал дедушкой...  
\- А у меня для тебя есть подарок, - смущенно промямлил Румпельштильцхен, слегка отстранившись и чувствуя, как руки сына переползают на зад, обтянутый кожаными брюками.  
\- Это мне? - удивился Гидеон, принимая от отца золотую рубашку. Сотканную из золотой пряжи, что творила за прялкой его магия темными ночами.  
\- Ну ты же у меня золотой ребенок, - еще больше смутился Румпель.  
Сын засмеялся, благодарно обнимая его и целуя в лоб. Его-то подарки уж точно не шли ни в какое сравнение. Впрочем, отплатить ему равнозначно отец вряд ли мог - живых врагов у Гидеона не было.

Румпельштильцхен так и не узнал о ребенке. Гидеон забрал его с собой незадолго до того, как грянуло проклятье. Чтобы не попасть под его действие. И вернул уже новой Реджине - мэру Сторибрука. Отомщенной, счастливой и жизнерадостной.  
Двадцать восемь лет пролетели как один день. Свершилось страшное будущее. Стоя на могиле своего первого сына, Румпельштильцхен внезапно осознал, что не испытывает сожаления.  
Он все сделал правильно.

***

Очередной день клонился к своему завершению. Очередной день, полный беззаветной, окрыляющей радости. Для них обоих. За окном уже стемнело, и Гидеон, наконец вернувшийся домой, устало плюхнулся в кресло, прикрывая глаза. На лице его сияла счастливая улыбка. Казалось, этот день уже не может быть лучше...  
Румпельштильцхен окликнул со двора, и Гидеон, услышав это, выглянул в окно. Отец стоял у костра, зазывая к себе. Сын спрыгнул вниз, без труда приземлившись на ноги, и они, обнявшись, уселись на траву, прижимаясь друг к другу. Уютный семейный вечер плавно перетекал в бурную приятную ночь.  
Румпельштильцхен прижался к сыну спиной, когда тот обнял его, обхватывая рукой член, высвобожденный из брюк. Смущенно бормоча себе под нос, что здесь для этого не место, но выгибаясь, утыкаясь затылком в его плечо, чтобы быть ближе. Прикрывая глаза и сладко, блаженно постанывая. Эта ласковая нега заставляла забыть обо всем. Сопротивляться обаянию Гидеона было совершенно невозможно.  
\- Ко мне никто так не относился, как ты... - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, достигнув вершины наслаждения и расслабленно уткнувшись ему в шею. - Чем я заслужил такое?  
\- А чем ты заслужил всеобщую ненависть? Это не происходит заслуженно.  
Но ведь...  
Все же, сын наверняка скрывал от него что-то. За что полюбил его? Почему не захотел быть с ним в будущем? Он дарил невероятное счастье. И сеял множество сомнений...  
Когда пиджак отца накрыл плечи, Гидеон укутался в него посильнее, одарив благодарной улыбкой.  
\- Уже холодно, - с нежностью заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Пойдем домой.  
\- Давай наперегонки! - смеясь, заявил сын, вскакивая. - Кто последний - тот будет снизу!  
Несносный мальчишка! Как же с ним было хорошо...  
В доме Румпельштильцхен сразу схватил его за руки и прижал к стене, давая понять, кто здесь главный. Кто имеет право решать, кому быть сверху. Гидеон игриво хихикнул, кусая губы, и выгнулся навстречу, ощущая легкую дрожь по всему телу. Колено отца упиралось прямо в пах. Как же к лицу ему была властность...  
\- Я недавно смотрел такое порно, - сообщил сын. - Только там еще были плетки.  
\- Тебе нельзя такое смотреть! - нахмурившись, заявил Румпельштильцхен. - Это плохо действует на психику! Еще раз увижу - выпорю!  
Гидеон обиженно поджал губы.  
\- То есть, если смотреть - плохо действует на психику, а если самому получать, то хорошо действует?  
\- Ты меня совсем не слушаешься! Ты заслуживаешь наказания за свое безобразное поведение!  
\- Я взрослый мальчик, меня нельзя наказывать как ребенка!  
\- Тогда я накажу тебя как любовника! Секс будет только за хорошее поведение!  
Гидеон засмеялся. Иногда Румпельштильцхен пытался строить из себя строгого папу - указывать ему, как жить и что делать, однако все быстро вставало на свои места. Грозного Темного достаточно было просто приласкать, чтобы он разомлел, как довольный кот. Этим Гидеон беззастенчиво пользовался.  
Они все же были друг другу не семьей, а любовниками. Этого он и хотел.

Гидеон не так уж часто навещал Реджину, но это был как раз один из таких дней. У отца появились какие-то свои дела, и он, с чистой совестью оставив его, отправился проведать экс-королеву. В этот раз они пошли прогуляться по парку, чтобы провести вместе несколько приятных часов.  
Между ними по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме давней сделки. Ребенок давно уже повзрослел, минули годы, однако Реджина все еще продолжала питать к Гидеону теплые чувства. Которые тот так и оставлял безответными. И все же они оставались хорошими друзьями. Которых связывало, к тому же, и общее родительство.  
Несмотря ни на что, Реджина была счастлива. Все плохое осталось для нее в прошлом. Здесь она нашла новую семью. Месть и покой. Залечила душевные раны. Обрела свой счастливый конец. Наверное, ей не хватало другой любви, но он не мог сделать для нее этого. Сердце принадлежало другому. Ей досталось все остальное, что он мог дать.  
Вечером он проводил ее до дома. На прощание Реджина поцеловала в щеку - как-то слишком долго, увлеченно. Гидеон уткнулся лбом ей в лоб и слегка приобнял. Простояв так с минуту, отстранился. Если бы их объятие длилось дольше... Наверное, не стоило.  
Домой он явился в прекрасном расположении духа. Отец набросился прямо с порога, хватая за ворот и вжимая в стену - совсем не так, как обычно. Яростно, бешено.  
\- Ты изменял мне с ней! - гневно прорычал он сквозь зубы, зловеще сверкая глазами.  
\- Что? - только и смог выдавить Гидеон совершенно растерянно. - Откуда ты...  
\- Я слышал, как вы говорили о ребенке!  
Это было... неожиданно.  
\- Давно ты за мной следишь? - поинтересовался маг, мрачнея.  
\- Ты разбил мне сердце! - продолжал Румпельштильцхен, с силой встряхнув его. - Ты играешь со мной, ты играешь со всеми! Ты лишил меня всего, что мне было дорого!  
Гидеон вздрогнул, осознав смысл сказанного. Лишил всего, что было дорого? Так вот как это выглядело для отца? На что, черт побери, он надеялся? Стоило ли вообще затевать все это... Ради чего...  
\- Я просто сделал ей ребенка, - попытался объяснить он, поджав губы. - Это была сделка. Много лет назад. Пусти меня.  
В ответ он получил неожиданный, сильный удар по лицу. И, пошатнувшись, не устоял на ногах.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, ты заслужил, - прошипел Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Ты хоть раз бил Бэя?  
\- Ты не Бэй.  
В этом-то все и дело...  
Гидеон просто исчез, оборвав разговор. Это было... слишком. Слишком больно.  
Отец позвонил почти сразу.  
\- Иди домой, - без всяких прелюдий прозвучал приказ.  
Гидеон ответил молчанием.  
\- Ты решил меня бросить?  
Слов снова не нашлось.  
\- Пожалуйста, иди домой.  
Обратный путь он проделал пешком, ощущая необходимость побыть наедине с собой и все обдумать. Все же... Отца можно было понять. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Обманутым. Разве его можно было винить за боль, которую он сам ему причинил? Его так часто предавали... Скрывать такое было подло. Лучше бы попросить прощения и приложить все усилия для того, чтобы залечить его душевные раны. Оправдания и мотивы точно не исцелят его боль...  
Румпельштильцхен обнял, едва Гидеон ступил на порог. Прижал к себе, плача, крепко-крепко. Заставляя утопать в горькой вине и раскаянии. А потом на запястье защелкнулся антимагический браслет...  
\- Ты мой, ты никуда от меня не денешься, - прошипел Темный, впиваясь в сына безумным взглядом и до боли сжимая его руки.  
Черт побери...  
Вне себя от ярости, Гидеон не сдержался и с силой ударил его, не совладав с собой. Упав, Румпельштильцхен поднял на него взгляд, полный страха и боли. Непонимания. Растерянности. Сердце кольнуло невыносимой горечью.  
\- Папа... - мягко прошептал Гидеон, опускаясь на колени и сжимая его руки в ладонях. - Сними браслет, и я все тебе прощу.  
\- Ты меня ударил! - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен неверяще. - Бэй никогда меня не бил...  
Разве стоило ожидать чего-то другого? Он всегда будет хуже, чем Бэй.  
\- Я не хотел говорить тебе, что я твой сын, - мрачно произнес маг. - Не хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал меня как сына. Никогда не хотел. Я хотел быть твоим возлюбленным. Сделать тебя счастливым. Я люблю тебя. Сними браслет.  
Во время его речи лицо Румпельштильцхена понемногу светлело и смягчалось, однако последней фразой он перечеркнул все сказанное до этого. Отец снова закрылся от него, и обычно такие теплые глаза теперь выражали только холодную, цепкую расчетливость.  
\- Ты больше не натворишь глупостей, - криво усмехнулся он, и в выражении его лица на миг промелькнуло безумие. - Тьма развращает. Без магии, без власти, без вседозволенности - ты не станешь больше так со мной поступать.  
\- Значит, тебе не нравится моя тьма? - расхохотался Гидеон. - Ты хотел, чтобы я любил тебя таким, какой ты есть, но сам не можешь любить меня таким, какой я есть! Ты хочешь, чтобы ради тебя я отказался от того, что мне важно и дорого, что является частью меня! Когда так поступали с тобой, это причиняло тебе боль! Почему ты делаешь это?! Почему тебе нравится заставлять меня страдать?!  
Слишком больно. Сложно понять, что сейчас перевешивает - любовь или разочарование. Сильнее всего отчаянная, бессильная ярость. Чертов браслет...  
\- Я не стану тебе подчиняться! - прорычал Гидеон, отталкивая отца и направляясь к двери.  
Но кто позволил бы ему так легко уйти?  
В запястье вцепились пальцы Темного, и тот поволок за собой. Попытка сопротивляться привела лишь к тому, что его отшвырнули магией прямо в стену. А после неслабого удара затылком Гидеон очнулся уже в подвале. Руки были скованы над головой, и не было никакой возможности лечь или встать, даже сесть поудобней. Похоже, отец нашел весьма оригинальный способ «поставить в угол» непослушного ребенка. Какой же долгой обещала быть эта ночь...

Кажется, под утро все-таки удалось задремать на какие-то короткие минуты. Все тело затекло и ужасно ныло. Звуки шагов показались едва ли не счастьем. По крайней мере, был шанс, что его освободят хотя бы от оков. И позволят немного поспать...  
Румпельштильцхен остановился напротив сына. Смерил его заинтересованно-изучающим взглядом. Кажется, вполне удовлетворенный его измученным и усталым видом.  
\- У тебя было много времени подумать над своим поведением, - произнес он холодно. - Какие ты сделал выводы?  
Что он, черт, возьми, хотел услышать?  
\- Я не хочу видеть тебя таким, - хрипло выдавил Гидеон. В горле совсем пересохло от жажды. - Я люблю тебя. Я никуда не уйду, если ты снимешь браслет. Обещаю. Я за все тебя прощаю, только перестань.  
Пальцы Темного подцепили подбородок, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом и ощутить на щеке его дыхание.  
\- А я тебя не прощаю, - зашипел Румпельштильцхен. - Ты этого не заслужил.  
\- Что я сделал?!  
Этот взгляд был готов испепелить его на месте.  
\- Ты убил моего сына. Ты предал меня. Всю мою жизнь ты перекроил под себя. Заставил тебе поверить, заставил нуждаться в тебе.  
\- Я твой сын, - тихо возразил Гидеон. Сколько же отец носил все это в себе...  
\- Темный, лживый, испорченный ребенок! Магия тебя развратила! Ты не должен быть сильнее меня! Никто не должен!  
\- Я никогда не использовал магию против тебя! Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым!  
Как, как он мог до него достучаться?!  
Отец так долго жил среди врагов... Среди обманщиков и предателей... Но это... Этот ребенок... Реджина... Сделка... Это ведь ничего не значило! Почему, почему они неизбежно приходили к этому? Почему Румпельштильцхен раз за разом повторял, что магия - зло?  
Там, в будущем, он желал ему «лучшего». Себя же считал достойным зла. Достойным несчастья. Но разрывался между жаждой тьмы и надеждой на счастье. Зависел от магии, как наркоман от дозы. Сам не понимал, считать ли себя правым или виноватым. Здесь... Темный в нем был сильнее. Темный не страдал от тьмы. Он наслаждался ею. Потому что здесь он не любил никого, кто не принимал бы его таким.  
Тому отцу невозможно было объяснить, что дело совсем не в тьме. А этот... Черт побери, как он мог знать, что все так обернется? Его душевные раны, Бэй... Все стояло непреодолимой стеной между ними.  
\- Я не замена Бэю, - мрачно произнес Гидеон, глядя Румпельштильцхену в глаза. - Ты ненавидишь во мне то, чем я похож на тебя.  
\- Хватит, - холодно приказал отец, все же освобождая его от оков.  
Мгновение спустя Гидеон оказался уже на кровати. И, не в силах больше сопротивляться усталости, провалился в жуткий, беспокойный сон.

Дни теперь стали похожи один на другой. Гидеон не мог выйти из дома - даже в сад только в сопровождении отца. Все попытки поговорить оборачивались наказанием. А уж в этом Темный знал толк - наказания не повторились ни разу. Без магии было ужасно тяжело. Никогда еще Гидеон не ощущал себя таким беспомощным. Не хотелось жалеть о своем решении. О том, что он хотя бы попытался обрести свое счастье. Но то, чем это обернулось... С каждым днем причиняло все большую боль.  
Как-то он пытался отрезать себе руку, чтобы избавиться от браслета, однако удалось лишь разозлить этим Румпельштильцхена. Все попытки что-то предпринять он пресекал - платить за них приходилось очень дорого.  
Иногда между ними случался секс. Быстрый, грубый, больше напоминающий очередное наказание. Попытку подчинить и унизить. Пожалуй, среди всего это было самым мерзким. Как бы он ни любил отца... Простить такое было невероятно тяжело.  
Он пытался найти кинжал, не слишком, впрочем, надеясь на успех - вряд ли Темный стал бы оставлять его в доме. Но чем еще было заняться, проводя дни в одиночестве и тоске?  
Вечерами они отправлялись на прогулку. Просто шли рядом и молчали. Молчание было теперь не легким и приятным, а гнетущим, мрачным, полным невысказанной боли. Как-то Гидеон попытался взять отца за руку, но тот отдернул ладонь.  
\- Поверь, что я люблю тебя, - попросил он, остановившись и заглянув ему в глаза.  
Румпельштильцхен отвернулся.

Однажды попытка сбежать все же увенчалась успехом. Реджина, сумевшая снять с дома чары, зашла внутрь, обнаружив усталого, измученного Гидеона. Вот только браслет ее магией снять не удалось.  
Гидеон отправился в лавку отца - место, где тот хранил всю свою магию. Реджине же велел убираться подальше от Сторибрука - туда, где нет власти Темного. Удивительно, что Румпельштильцхен не обрушил на нее свой гнев раньше. Теперь же он сделал бы это наверняка.  
В лавке было так много вещей... Искать приходилось быстро. И все же он не успел.  
Что ж, попытаться стоило.  
Первый удар он вытерпел стойко. Второй... Но потом грудь внезапно обожгло болью. Отец извлек его сердце, сжатое в ладони, и предупреждающе сдавил, заставив судорожно вдохнуть.  
\- Бессердечному сердце ни к чему, - криво усмехнулся он.  
Гидеон оперся о стол, восстанавливая дыхание. Черт побери! Это значило, что теперь все попытки к бегству просто теряют смысл.

Без чувств жизнь стала еще более тоскливой и серой. Уже не хотелось сближаться с отцом, убеждать его в своей любви, просить одуматься. Только бы сбежать. Только бы вернуть себе хотя бы магию. От всего происходящего тянуло влезть в петлю.  
И все же где-то на задворках еще теплилась любовь. Отравленная болью и горечью, но живая, отчаянно борющаяся за свое существование. Только бы вырваться отсюда! Он попытался бы снова... Переиграл реальность... Нашел бы место, где отец примет его таким, какой он есть.  
А может... Все было предначертано заранее. И все равно все сложилось бы именно так. Зачем переживать это снова? Зачем обрекать себя на такие муки? Как бы ни была сильна любовь...  
Он - не Бэй. Он никогда не будет на первом месте.  
Отец доказывал это ежечасно.  
До последнего он оставался жестоким мучителем. До того самого дня, когда сердце снова по случайности попало в руки Гидеона. Дня, когда ему снова почти удалось сбежать...  
Румпельштильцхен отвлекся, был вынужден спешно уйти - а потому не наложил на дом сдерживающее заклятье. Сердце, оставленное им в спешке, Гидеон обнаружил довольно быстро.  
Он был уже почти у самой двери, когда отец вернулся. Натолкнувшись на него, Гидеон попятился назад, но остановился, не желая сдаваться. В душе накопилась смертельная усталость. Хотелось сейчас же прекратить все это любой ценой.  
\- Что же мне сделать с тобой, дрянной мальчишка! - зашипел Румпельштильцхен, хватая его за горло. - Когда же ты перестанешь убегать!  
\- Когда ты начнешь любить меня, - прохрипел Гидеон.  
Отец отбросил его на диван. Кинжал блеснул в его руке. Неужели он правда был готов пойти на такое? Неужели мог сделать еще больней?  
Лезвие вонзилось в ногу, и Гидеон закричал от боли. Неужели он правда заслуживал всего этого? За что? За то, что хотел любви?  
\- Перестань! - процедил он сквозь зубы. Сдавливая свое сердце дрожащей рукой и на мгновение почти теряя сознание. - Или я раздавлю его!  
Он не слишком надеялся, что отцу будет не наплевать на эту угрозу. Однако Румпельштильцхен отпрянул. В глазах его явственно читался страх.  
\- Сними браслет, - из последних сил велел Гидеон. И, заметив, что отец колеблется, снова сжал сердце, едва в действительности себя не убив.  
Когда магия снова наполнила жилы, потекла по ним живительной рекой, он тут же исчез, истратив на это последние остатки сил. У злодеев не могло быть счастливых финалов. Тот, кто в это верил, не мог поверить в любовь.

Вокруг не было ни души. Румпельштильцхен не слишком хорошо представлял себе, куда идти. Кругом только лес и дорога. Деревья, деревья, деревья... Машина давно осталась где-то позади, а он все плутал посреди деревьев, ища дорогу. И наконец, спустя множество тщетных минут, все же нашел.  
Дорога вывела к небольшому уютному дому. Облагороженный сад, кругом чисто и убрано... Не похоже было, что дом заброшен. Значит, он не ошибся. Это здесь.  
Он собирался уже подойти к воротам, когда дверь приоткрылась. Внезапный импульс заставил скрыться за деревом. На крыльце показался Гидеон...  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, увидев его, и не сумел сдержать тихого болезненного вскрика. Сын опирался на трость. Прихрамывая, он спустился с крыльца и, оглядевшись, слегка улыбнулся. Такой жизнерадостный, немного печальный... Такой родной...  
Темный отвернулся, откидываясь на дерево и глотая беззвучные слезы. Его мальчик... Его несчастный любимый мальчик...  
В нем он всегда видел себя.


End file.
